Karaoke night!
by Llama Mama23
Summary: Bella and the Cullens go to a party, with KARAOKE!What song will each Cullen pick?What about Bella? A collection of songfics.
1. Party

**Karaoke Night**

**By: Llama mama23**

**A/N (Author's note): For those of you that followed this story, and saw an update, there is none. This is the revised and edited version, with a few different words, and few added lines, ect. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Twilight****, or any of the songs I decide to use during this whole production. Suing is ****SO**** not appreciated.**

I dragged Edward through the front door of Jessica's house, still not believing that I had talked him into actually coming with me to a human party. Jessica immediately appeared at my elbow, squealing with delight that I had come. Edward stood quietly by my side, his large hand wrapped around my smaller one, while Jessica babbled on about the people she was expecting to come tonight.

Edward's cell phone vibrated in his pocket, then started playing some song I'd never heard before, and it was at his ear before the second ring. "Hello?" he answered cautiously, glancing at his caller ID.

"YOU DIDN'T INVITE US TO A PARTY!!!!!!!" It was amazing how Rosalie's usually soft voice could be heard by everyone within a two feet radius. Edward flinched, holding the phone away from his ear.

"I didn't think you would want to come to a party like _this_." He hinted, speaking quickly into the phone before moving it back away from his ear.

"IT'S A PARTY YOU IDIOT! PARTIES ARE PARTIES! AND WE HAVN'T BEEN TO A PARTY IN _YEARS_!" She was still shouting but it seamed to be quieting down slightly. "Are we invited?" she asked, where only Edward and I would probably hear her.

Edward glanced at me, then at Jessica. "My family can come too, right?" he asked Jessica unwillingly. She blinked rapidly, not used to hearing Edward's beautiful voice directed at her. "Um…Sure." She mumbled, turning a light shade of pink, before stumbling away to greet some new people who had just come through the door.

This was Jessica's end of the year party, to which literally the entire school had been invited. "Come on over," Edward sighed, mumbling directions to the house. He snapped his phone shut on Rosalie's false-sounding 'thank you', rolling his glorious eyes. "Half of them don't even _go_ to this school anymore! Why on Earth would they want to come? They saw the invitations that we got!" His eyebrows shot up as soon as he finished his sentence and he spun around to look at Jessica, who was climbing on top of a chair in the middle of the room. "Oh." He murmured. "_That's_ why."

"Everyone! Everyone! Time to start Karaoke!!!" Jessica's enthusiastic voice made the bottom of my stomach drop out. She had _defiantly_ forgotten to mention that there would be singing.

Edward's face split into a huge grin, and he looked at me with his sparkling eyes. "We're both doing it, right?" he asked me, batting his eyelashes in an obvious attempt to get me to participate.

"Absolutely not. I am _not_ singing in front of anyone." I turned on my heel so that my back was to him, knowing that it would be harder for him to dazzle me if I wasn't looking at him.

He appeared in front of me and grabbed me softly by my arms so I couldn't turn away.

"Please, Bella." He looked directly into my eyes, exhaling purposefully into my face. My vision swirled for a moment, and when I could see strait again I muttered, "Fine," before I could stop myself. As I mentally berated myself, he smirked, obviously pleased with himself.

"Everyone who wants to participate in the karaoke, put your name in this hat!" Jessica was holding an old-looking cowboy hat, and slowly walking around the room, holding it out to people. I saw a few people put their names in, but most just laughed at it, claiming that they were too grown up to do karaoke. Edward somehow got two little slips of paper and wrote his name on one. He handed me the other one, along with the pen, and turned away to slip his name in. I dropped the piece of paper into the hat without writing anything on it, hoping that Edward wouldn't notice. As Jessica walked away from us, Edward leaned over my shoulder.

"I actually had _three_ slips of paper. I wrote your name on one for you, since you didn't." I blushed to my hairline, and looked at my shoes. He chuckled giving me a quick kiss on the side of my head.

"We're HE-RE!" I instantly recognized Alice's chipper voice and turned to see her bouncing towards us, looking extremely cheerful. She passed Jessica on her way and slipped several pieces of paper out of her pocket and dropped them in the hat.

"I had a vision that there would be karaoke! This is going to be so much fun!" The rest of the family came through the front door, looking around for us. Rosalie looked almost as excited as Alice, and Emmett was watching Rosalie with his arm wrapped around her waist. Jasper was making his way towards Alice, dodging several humans on the way.

I saw Mike sitting a few feet away from Jasper, in one of the chairs, stand up and slip his name into the hat. I rolled my eyes, not believing that I actually _wanted_ to come to this party. Jessica had begged me into it, saying that we hadn't seen each other outside of school in forever, so I'd agreed simply to get her off my back, and then miraculously talked Edward into coming with me. No one had said _anything_ about singing.

I was surprisingly quite nervous; I knew that everyone's voice in this room, myself included, was going to pale in comparison to the voice of the Cullens. Especially Edward. I was going to look like an _idiot_!

"Time to draw the first name!" Jessica announced, back on her chair in the middle of the room. I noticed Alice smirking at Edward out of the corner of my eye, and hoped that maybe that meant _he_ was going first. No such luck.

"It's…"Jessica paused dramatically, drawing it out as long as possible. "Bella!" I could feel my face paling more than it already was, and I shot Edward a panicked look. He had a satisfied smile in place, grinning at me. "You _knew_!" I hissed at him narrowing my eyes.

"Maybe. Go sing." He smoldered his eyes at me, and I sent him another scalding glare before forcing myself to go over to the clunky black machine, and the large cd case atop it. I mentally kicked myself for always giving in to whatever Edward wanted me to do. Hopefully someday I'd be able to dazzle _him_ the way he dazzles _me_.

I flipped through the large black CD album, reading song titles as I went along. I noticed several that I loved, but not enough to sing in front of the majority of the school. When I was on the very last album, on the very last track, I saw the perfect song. I'd heard this song once before and it had instantly reminded me of Edward and I, so I took it out of it's sleeve and slipped it into the stereo system, sending a shy smile at Edward before taking my place at the front of the room, on a little area marked with tape as the stage. I looked directly at Edward before starting, telling him with my eyes that this song was for him. For _us_. Even though I wasn't thrilled with him at the moment, I'd forgive him for a few minutes until the song was over.

I took a deep breath and listened to the music that started the song, opening my mouth to start singing.

**Tune in to hear which song Bella picked! (It's ****PERFECT ****so I'd come back if I were you)**

**Reviews are **_**greatly**_** appreciated. I mean **_**GREATLY.**_


	2. Bella's song

**Author's Note: The rest of the story, besides Edward's song, will be written in Edward's Point Of View.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned ****Twilight**** I wouldn't be writing on **_**fanfiction**_**. I'd be writing on **_**my-own-personal-website-for-twilight-related-things**_

Edward's POV

Bella's voice rang out, clear and beautiful, silencing every conversation around us. She had a beautiful voice; I couldn't believe I'd never heard it before. The melody in the background was lovely, but the most beautiful part was the lyrics.

_Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself  
Makes me wanna lose myself,_

_In your arms.  
There's somethin' in your voice,_

_Makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts,_

_The rest of my life_

I saw her looking at me discreetly and I smiled at her encouragingly, already knowing that my plans of picking the perfect sound had just flown out the window. It's like she _wrote_ this song; just for us. Everything sounded just like something she would say, or describing a certain way she acts. I made a mental note to look up the artist when I get home, just to make sure that she hadn't written a song behind my back.

_If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how long I've been so alone  
And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done_

If I had been human, I would have been crying. This was so touching, so _real_. It felt like she was just talking about the feelings we had for each other, and not singing a song that some random person wrote.

I listened briefly to the thoughts of those around me.

'_Five bucks says she's thinking about Cullen right now, that stupid-' _

'_AW! I wish I could find someone who made me feel like that.' _

'_Bella really _can_ sing. I thought Alice was joking.'_

'_Okay, so the human can do _one_ good thing. Big deal. __My__ song is going to make all the guys in this room go crazy-'_

I tuned out the thoughts again, listening solely to the sound of Bella's sweet voice.

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

_A window breaks, down a long, dark street  
And a siren wails in the night  
But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me  
And I can almost see, through the dark there is light_

I recalled all the times Bella had said how she felt safe with me, and realized yet _another_ level of truth that this song held. It was going to be difficult to find a song that came even _close_ to this.

_Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
And if you knew how happy you are making me  
I never thought that I'd love anyone so much_

At this point I couldn't tell if Bella was singing about her feelings for me, or mine for her. I was starting to realize that they might be close to the same; I had always assumed that I cared more, but her words were describing the things inside of me that I'd never told her, told _anyone _for that matter.

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

_It feels like I'm all the way back, _

_where I, _

_belong._

As Bella finished her song, I could feel the shocked thoughts coming off almost everyone in the room. Except Alice. She smiled at me, giving me an 'I-told-you-coming-here-would-be-a-good-idea' look, reminding me that _she_ had been the one to tell me something good would happen here.

Bella stepped down from the stage, looking redder than a brick wall. She sat down beside me on the loveseat, looking like she wanted to disappear into the couch. I leaned over to her, ignoring the claps and screams coming to Bella form her song, and murmured in her ear "That was beautiful. Did you write that?"

She smacked my shoulder playfully, and it felt like being tickled (from what I remember it to be). "Of course I didn't _write_ it!" The applause for her started to die down and every face turned to Jessica to draw the next name. The people here were all hoping that everyone who sang would be as good as Bella.

Jessica stuck her hand into the hat, drawing out another piece of paper.

"It is…" Jessica said loudly as she un-folded the paper, "Mike!" There were a few people who clapped politely, but most people just started considering which would be more painful; listening to Mike sing, or shooting themselves in the head. I'd never heard Newton sing before, but judging on how many people agreed amongst themselves that shooting each other would _defiantly_ be less painful, I guessed that the next few minutes wouldn't be pleasant.

**A/N: The song was "****Feels like home"**** by Chantal Kreviazuk. I give her FULL credit for writing and singing the song. Go listen to the song, it's beautiful!**

**Review is a synonym for love. So I **_**love**_** you, would turn into, I **_**review**_**you.**


	3. Mike's song

**A/N: Still in Edward's POV.**

**Disclaimer: Insert cute, funny phrase about how I ****DON'T**** own Twilight. **

I hated Newton. Not only was he picking a song that he was _purposely_ going to direct at Bella, he was thinking some of the vilest thoughts I'd ever heard. All about Bella.

It was taking everything I had not to just jump up and strangle him. Strangling him would have several good results.

A.)He'd stop thinking all these revolting thoughts about Bella

B.)He'd stop following Bella around

C.)No one in this room would have to hear his stupid song

D.)It would probably save me and Bella a lot of trouble in the future

But, unfortunately the bad outweighed the good in this situation.

Bella wouldn't like it.

And I know that I could _never_ have Bella angry at me, so I restrained myself. But it was difficult. _Very _difficult. Several others in the room were coming to the same conclusion that killing mike wouldn't look good on their collage applications.

The music for Mike's song started, and I tried my best to ship myself off to my happy place. Me and Bella sitting alone in my room, no family around-

_I'm too sexy for my love,_

_Too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me_

Almost everyone in the room cringed at his voice. It was a mix between a drunken cow, and a duck with the flu. Extremely scratchy and nasal sounding; it was an insult to society to even have to _hear_ his voice.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt_

_Too sexy for my shirt  
so sexy it hurts  
and I'm too sexy for Milan_

_Too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan_

I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying not to listen to this. But a bad thing about super-human hearing is, you hear _everything_. So it was impossible to block out the moron and his stupid song.

_And I'm too sexy for your party  
too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing_

I hoped that Jessica would take his words literally and throw him out, since he was 'too sexy', but unfortunately, she was the only one in the room who seemed to actually be enjoying herself. With a glance into her mind, I realized that she was happy because Mike kept shooting glances at her during his song. She obviously didn't realize that Bella was sitting right behind her. I peaked into Mike's mind, and knew that he was _indeed_ looking at Bella, and he was thinking thoughts that would make most prostitutes flinch. I couldn't hold in a low growl that came out, but Bella silenced it by leaning on my shoulder and looking at me through her thick lashes. I tried to focus my attention on her, but Mike's volume had increased, making it even harder to ignore him.

_I'm a model you know what I mean  
and I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk _

_on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_I'm too sexy for my car _

_Too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
and I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat _

_What do you think about that?_

_I'm a model you know what I mean  
and I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk_

_On the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little tush on the catwalk_

**A/N: Sorry, guys I'm skipping about 2 verses.**

_And I'm too sexy for this song_

Mike stopped singing, and did a low bow. The only person clapping was Jessica, who quickly stopped when she saw that no one else was clapping. Mike's mind was swimming with how he was _sure_ that Bella would be impressed with his singing skills, and how she would realize that he was much better than me.

Mike strutted over to a table near us, sitting down smoothly. He tried not to notice that absolutely _no one_ was clapping for him, but he did subconsciously note the difference of applause between his performance and Bella's.

Jessica stuck her hand back into the hat, shuffling around for a moment before pulling out another sheet of paper.

"It is…" she paused again, and I had a strong sinking sensation in my gut, which could only mean-

"Edward!" she said happily. I could hear the snickers coming from my family and a few from Bella. I kissed Bella swiftly on the cheek before standing up to go pick my song. I had one in mind, and just hoped that Jessica had it. I rifled through the cd case seeing mostly modern titles and artists, but finally came across the one that I was looking for. It was also a perfect song for us, but it only described _my_ feelings.

As I walked up onto the stage-area, I saw Mike get up off his chair and come to sit next to Bella. I was going to _kill_ him.

**A/N: The song was '****I'm too sexy'**** by ****Right Said Fred**

**May the Llamas be with all of you!**


	4. Edward's song

**A/N: I'm switching POV's on this one…this is Bella's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not ****currently**** pocess the rights to the best-est book in the universe (Twilight).**

**Bella's POV**

Edward shot an icy glare at Mike, who had just slid into Edward's vacated spot next to me.

"So, what'd you think of my song?" Mike asked, sounding so full of himself that I was worried that he might explode.

"It was…" I paused searching for a word that would tell him I didn't enjoy it, but also not be very rude, "interesting." His face fell a little bit, but I turned my attention to the stage area, where Edward was clicking through the buttons on the CD player to find the right song.

The music started, sounding like a gate being opened in a ceremony or something, and then Edward's velvet voice filled the room as he started to sing.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping,  
While you're far away and dreaming,  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,  
I could stay lost in this moment forever,  
every moment spent with you,  
Is a moment I treasure_

I tried to listen to the lyrics as much as his voice, but both sounded so perfect that my attention strayed between them many times. The song was beautiful, and I couldn't help but wonder if Edward wrote this himself. The words were all things he would say, or do, and considering he _did_ watch me sleep all the time, it was even _more_ perfect.

_I don't wanna close my eyes,  
I don't wanna fall asleep,   
'Cause I'd miss you, baby,  
And I don't wanna miss a thing,   
'Cause even when I dream of you,  
The sweetest dream would never do,  
I'd still miss you, baby,  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

I could feel the tears starting in my eyes. Mike tried to put his arm around me, but I pushed it back at him, for once not caring about his feelings at all, and not letting my eyes wonder from my angel. Edward was looking directly at me, not caring who saw, or what they thought. Our eyes were locked and everything else in the room, in the _world_ for that matter, disappeared. It was as if he was singing only for me, and as if we were the only two people who could hear him.

_Lying close to you,  
Feeling your heart beating,  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing,  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together,  
And I just wanna stay with you,  
In this moment forever, forever and ever,_

I really believed that he wrote this! It was like he was describing everything that he felt when he watched me sleep, and a few of the tears I'd been suppressing fell over the edge and spilled down my cheeks. Mike tried to put his arm around me again, but Alice walked over, and poked him out of the seat. She sat next to me, pulling me over to lean on her, patting my back softly.

_I don't wanna close my eyes,  
I don't wanna fall asleep,   
'Cause I'd miss you, baby,  
And I don't wanna miss a thing,   
'Cause even when I dream of you,  
The sweetest dream would never do,  
I'd still miss you, baby,  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

I didn't even know why I was crying, but the tears continued to run slowly down my cheeks. This was so perfect. Edward's voice, the song, Alice comforting me, _everything_! I wondered again how I could deserve such an angel, who would sing for me, in front of dozens of people and not look away from me the entire time.

_I don't wanna miss one smile,  
I don't wanna miss one kiss,  
I just wanna be with you,  
Right here with you, just like this,  
I just wanna hold you close,  
Feel your heart so close to mine,  
And just stay here in this moment,  
For all the rest of time_

_Don't wanna close my eyes,  
Don't wanna fall asleep,  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby,  
And I don't wanna miss a thing,  
'Cause even when I dream of you,  
The sweetest dream would never do,   
'Cause I'd still miss you, baby,  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_**A/N: Skipping one verse, it's basically the last verse agian**_

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah_

I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna miss a thing

Edward finished his song, and headed strait for me. Alice got up again, smiling at me without saying a word and wove through the humans, back to her place with Jasper, while Edward took me onto his lap, smoothing my hair away from my face.

"Are you alright, love?" He whispered in my ear, as the applause for him started to very slowly die down.

"Yes." I sniffled, wiping away the few tears remaining on my face. "Did you write that?" I asked him, laughing slightly because he had asked me the same question.

"No. But I wish I had." He kissed my forehead softly. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too." I murmured back.

The applause finally stopped, and Jessica stood up again to draw the next name.

"The next person to go is…" she unfolded the scrap, "ME!!!!!!!!" she jumped up and down a few times, which I thought was stupid, since she _was_ on a tall chair in the middle of the room.

She waltzed up to the big album, flipping through it quickly. Since the album itself was _hers_ she found what she was looking for very quickly, and pulled it out with a flourish.

She stepped up to the designated stage area, tapping the microphone to make sure it worked.

**A/N: The song was '****I don't wanna miss a thing' or 'I don't wanna close my eyes'** **by Aerosmith. You've GOT to listen to it! It's PERFECT for them. Minus the few semi-screaming parts.**

**Reviews make me happy. You want a happy author, right? **

**And thank you to all my review-ers!**


	5. Jessica's song

**A/N: This will be back in Edward's POV…And the song I choose had a few cuss words in it, so I've decided that I'll put the first letter and than use '-'s for the rest so no one will get angry. **

**And I've seen in many stories that Jessica has a thing for Edward, so I hope that this isn't too far-off for her. She was very jealous on Bella's first day, after all.**

**And I got a question of why Jessica tapped the microphone to make sure it works, and the answer is she wants **_**someone**_** to be impressed by this song, and to do that she wants to make sure each and everyone of her words are heard loud and clear. **

**Edward's POV**

I listened in on Jessica's mind as I held Bella to me, rolling my eyes at her choice of songs. I stroked Bella's hair soothingly, a little upset with myself that I'd made her cry. I knew that they weren't tears of sadness, but they were still tears. Bella's tears.

She leaned up suddenly and kissed my cheek, "Thank you." She said, smiling again. Her eyes were still sparkling, but not with tears, with just _happiness_. I was glad that I'd come to this party; anything that could make her this happy, I would willingly do. Her eyes were literally dancing, and I frowned when she looked away from me, towards Jessica.

The music from Jessica's song started, and I leaned down to whisper in Bella's ear "She's directing this towards me, just so you know." Bella looked up curiously, but frowned slightly when the lyrics started and Jessica was looking right at me.

_Hey hey, you you,  
I don't like your girlfriend,  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one,  
Hey hey, you you,  
I could be your girlfriend._

I looked at Bella's shoes, refusing to meet Jessica's stare, and I sensed when she looked away, finally embarrassed with herself. She faced the center of the room again, her eyes only straying to us occasionally. Her voice wasn't as bad as Mike's, but it was defiantly not pleasing to the ear. Especially the over-sensitive kind.

_Hey hey, you you,  
I know that you like me,  
No way, no way,  
You know it's not a secret,  
Hey hey, you you,  
I want to be your girlfriend._

I rolled my eyes, listening to most guys in the room hope that she was directing this song at them.

_You're so fine,  
I want you mine,  
You're so delicious,  
I think about you all the time,  
You're so addictive,  
Don't you know what I can do,  
To make you feel alright._

This was sad. Just plain pathetic. The idea that _anyone_ thought they could make me happier than Bella did was absurd.

_Don't pretend,  
I think you know,  
I'm d--- precious,  
And h--- yeah,  
I'm the mother f------ princess,  
I can tell you like me too,  
And you know I'm right._

_She's like so whatever,  
You can do so much better,  
I think we should get together now,  
And that's what everyone's talking 'bout._

I rolled my eyes, noticing that Bella did the same. "I don't think you should consider her a good friend anymore." I whispered to her, still holding her close to me.

Now we had _both_ gotten a song from our love-sick puppies. Bella got Mike proclaiming how sexy he was, and I got Jessica saying how much she wanted to be my girlfriend. I couldn't decide which was worse. I was slightly angry about how Jessica was singing about Bella with the 'you could do better' part and 'she's like so whatever', but since Bella appeared unperturbed, I wouldn't make a scene out of it.

**[A/N: This is the chorus guys, I'm only gonna type this whole thing once**

_Hey hey, you you,  
I don't like your girlfriend,  
No way, no way,  
I think you need a new one,  
Hey hey, you you,  
I could be your girlfriend.  
_

_Hey hey, you you,  
I know that you like me,  
No way, no way,  
You know it's not a secret,  
Hey hey, you you,  
I want to be your girlfriend._

I could hear my whole family laughing at me quietly, knowing that I could hear them perfectly. '_hey, hey, you, you, she wants to be your girlfriend!'_ Emmett snickered inside his head. I made a mental note to punch him later, after I took Bella home.

'_Edward I keep having visions of you killing Mike. Bella wouldn't like that.'_ Alice thought to me, I glared at her at her, confirming that I _was_ thinking about it.

_I can see the way,  
I see the way you look at me,  
And even when you look away,  
I know you think of me,  
I know you talk about me all the time,  
Again and again._

_So come over here,  
And tell me what I wanna hear,  
Better, yet,  
Make the girlfriend disappear,  
I don't wanna hear you say her name,  
Ever again.  
_

I couldn't hold it in any more; I growled quietly, not believing that this girl was serious. I glanced into her mind and saw that she hoped this song would convince me that she was better than Bella. A corner of her mind wondered if Bella would still talk to her after she stole me from her, but her mind was so full of her thoughts about winning me over, I don't think she even thought about it longer than a second.

_'Cause she's like so whatever,  
And you can do so much better,  
I think we should get together now,  
And that's what everyone's talking 'bout._

_[Chorus_

_In a second you'll be,  
Wrapped around my finger,  
'Cause I can,  
'Cause I can do it better,  
There's no other,  
So when's it gonna sink in,  
She's so stupid,  
What the h--- were you thinking?_

_In a second you'll be,  
Wrapped around my finger,  
'Cause I can,  
'Cause I can do it better,  
There's no other,  
So when's it gonna sink in,  
She's so stupid,  
What the h--- were you thinking?_

**[A/N: skipping verse or two…this song's too long; the rest is basically the chorus over and over.**

_Hey hey, you you,  
I know that you like me,  
No way, no way,  
You know it's not a secret,  
Hey hey, you you,  
I want to be your girlfriend,  
No way, no way,  
Hey hey._

Jessica ended her song, bowing to the light round of applause that greeted her. I looked at Bella, hoping that she wouldn't be _too_ angry with Jessica, but at the same time hoping she would be (If she killed Jessica out of anger, then I would be able to kill Newton!). Jessica walked past us on her way back to the tall chair, grinning at me as she passed. Knowing that she was watching, I kissed Bella quickly on her full lips, listening to Jessica's disappointed thoughts. I pulled away, smiling at Bella. She smiled back, snuggling into my chest, not seeming to mind being used to prove that I wasn't interested in Jessica.

I listened to the thoughts of my family to see what they thought of the song, and found Emmett and Rosalie arguing in hushed tones.

"_Please_, Emmett!" Rosalie begged.

"I am _not_ doing it unless you agree to do what _I_ want tonight." Emmett said stubbornly.

I quickly turned my hearing onto something else, already knowing that Emmett would do whatever she wanted eventually, and not needing to know the details.

Jessica stuck her hand into the hat again, pulling out a neatly folded piece of paper. I heard Emmett agree to whatever Rosalie wanted just as Jessica announced that he was going next.

He got up, lumbering towards the stage-area slowly for him. He rifled through the case obviously looking for something in particular. He found it and shoved it into the player. I found out what song Rosalie had been begging him to do, and held my breath in anticipation. Emmett wouldn't do _that_ song.

But the music started, and I laughed out loud, knowing that this was going to amuse everyone in the room.

**A/N: The song was '****Girlfriend'**** by Avril Lavigne. **

**Tune in to hear Emmett embarrass himself…do you know how to do that? By REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Come on! Click the little periwinkle button…you **_**know**_** you want to!**


	6. Emmett's songS

**A/N: Still in Edward's POV**

**I would like to thank myself for typing this up all in one day. Good job, self.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Twilight**** nor any of the stupid songs that I choose to use in the production of this motion story (ha! get it? motion **_**picture**_**, motion **_**story**_**! Sorry, never mind…).**

**No Vampires were harmed in the making of this story.**

**Edward's POV**

Emmett stood strait and tall, as if he _wasn't_ about to sing a very embarrassing song. Rosalie was already laughing, knowing what he was going to do, and I couldn't stop a few chuckles from leaking out.

"What is he going to sing?" Bella asked, looking at me curiously.

"You'll see." I grinned at her, telling her that, whatever it was, it would be _good_!

The music started and Emmett took a deep breath that he didn't need, and I listened to his thoughts as he let go of whatever pride he had in front of these people.

_Hiya Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In..._

Emmett used a girly voice for Barbie's lines, and his normal deep voice for Ken, and almost everyone in the room started laughing.

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

Everyone was cracking up now, save a few people who appeared to be made of stone, but somehow Emmett managed to keep a strait face as he continued ruining his reputation. Rosalie was cackling like a mad woman, not even bothering to try and make it quieter.

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair; undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly_

_  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky..._

_  
You can touch; you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

Everyone in the room was now laughing, and I grinned even harder than I was before; Emmett was _never_ going to live this down. I would make sure that he remembered this moment for the rest of our un-dead lives. I started to think of pranks I could do to him if he bothered me; fill his room with Barbies, paint his car with pictures of Barbies, replace all his electronics with Barbie toys…the possibilities were endless!

**[Chorus, right under here guys**

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oh-uu-oh)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oh-uu-oh)

Emmett was still using different voices for Barbie and Ken, and I must say, his Barbie voice was a lot better than his _normal_ voice.

_Make me walk, make me talk_

_Do whatever you please_

_I can act like a star_

_I can beg on my knees_

_Contraband, be my friend_

_Let us do it again_

_Hit the town fool around_

_Let's go party_

_You can touch_

_You can play_

_If you say_

_"I'm always yours"_

_You can touch_

_You can play_

_If you say_

_"I'm always yours"_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oh-uu-oh)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oh-uu-oh)_

**[Chorus two-and-a-half more times**

_Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken!_

Emmett finished, walking off the stage with as much dignity as he could reclaim, which wasn't much. There were loud rounds of applause, followed by many cat-calls and whistles. Bella was laughing so hard I thought she might start crying again.

"What's so funny?" I asked. It was funny, yes, but Bella was laughing so hard I thought she might hyperventilate.

"It's just…Emmett! He's so big and strong-looking! And he just sang 'Barbie girl!" she broke into laughter again, her laughter sounding like bells.

To everyone's surprise (at least in our family) there were several calls of 'encore, encore!' Emmett looked up, wondering if he was really supposed to do another song. Jessica motioned for him to do another, still laughing from Barbie girl. Rosalie pulled Emmett's head down to her level and whisper in his ear. I purposely directed my ears and my mind away from them, knowing that Rosalie was trying to bribe him into another song. Even though I wasn't listening, I heard Emmett practically scream '_She's do THAT! I would SO do a song for that. No matter how embarrassing!" _I focused my mind on the other teenagers in the room, filling my mind with their useless thoughts. Emmett finally stood up, making his way back to the stage. I listened in on his thoughts, hoping that he was done thinking about whatever Rosalie was going to have to do. Nope. I groaned at the hideous mental image now fixed in my mind, knowing that I was scared for life.

Emmett rifled through the case quickly, obviously wanting to leave this party as soon as possible. He pulled out a cd and made his way to the stage at almost vampire speed. I was tempted to try again to figure out what the song was, but the explicit image of Rosalie kept me in my own mind, for once to be surprised along with everyone else.

The music started, sounding vaguely Egyptian and I quickly recognized the song from one of Rosalie's favorite cds.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

Most of the people in the room were already laughing, and Rosalie was laughing harder than I'd ever heard her.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

_Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)_

And _I_ thought he would never be able to live down Barbie girl! This was even better! Bella was trembling with silent laughed, especially when Emmett called himself a sexy mama. I was going to make it my personal job on this earth to never let him forget _any_ of this.

_You've been saying all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know_

Bella burst out laughing, no longer able to contain herself. And I quickly joined her, knowing that Emmett would recognize both of our laughs.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

Emmett was now adding in dance moves. By his thoughts I could tell that he was trying to move like an Egyptian, but seeing him made it look like he was trying to belly dance which is NOT something anyone wanted to see.

_You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder (wonder)  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder (wonder)  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder (wonder)  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (do)_

Some of the females in the room were starting to think some rather…explicit thoughts. I tried to turn my mind onto my family's thoughts, but some of them were even _worse_ than the hormonal teenagers! Jasper and Alice were gazing into each others eyes, thinking very lovey-dovey thoughts for each other, and Rosalie was thinking thoughts that I REALLY didn't want to hear. Sometimes it's really bothersome, being able to read minds.

_  
Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know_

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

**[last verse again**__

Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe

**[last verse again**

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

He repeated the last verse another three times before bowing deeply to the loud rounds of applause. Rosalie was starting to look annoyed as she looked over the screaming females, throwing themselves at Emmett as he left the stage.

Emmett came and sat back down next to Rosalie, pulling her into his lap deliberately, and kissing her fully on the lips. The girls walked off awkwardly, most pretending that they had heard someone call their name. Emmett pulled away from her, whispering under his breath "Remember, whatever _I_ want." Rosalie frowned slightly at that, but was still laughing at him, and both of his ridiculous performances.

Jessica, still laughing, reached into the hat, and pulled out another name. "It is…" she yelled over the ruckus.

"Alice!" Alice stood up gracefully; making her was over to the big black CD case, picking one off the first cd. She slid it smoothly into the player, and flipped to the right song. She smiled at our family before heading up towards the microphone.

**A/N: The songs were '****Barbie Girl'**** by Aqua, and '****Buttons'**** by Pussy cat dolls. I did two songs this time, because Emmett deserves to be humiliated more than the rest (simply because he's perfect make-fun-of material).**

**And thank you to Blue-eyed Bella, who gave me the idea for Buttons.**


	7. Alice's song

**A/N: I'm not going to write anything for the author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I own zip. Nada. Zero-ness. Nothing. Anything. The end.**

**Edward's POV**

Alice moved as gracefully as she normally does, seeming to glide on air up to the microphone.

"I would like to dedicate this song to my family." Alice said sweetly, looking at all of us, including Bella.

I could hear almost everyone who had sung a song smack themselves on the head. None of us thought about dedicating songs. Bella would have loved it if I'd dedicated my song to her, even though she already knew it was for her.

The music for Alice's song started, silencing the conversations that had sprung up about dedicating. All the human minds were waiting to be impressed, since they were figuring out that all of our family had great voices. Even Emmett had a good voice, though he choose a song that didn't show that very well.

Alice started to sing and all the humans became mesmerized. Her voice was like bells, and everyone was silent to be able to hear it good.

_Sun's up  
It's little after twelve  
Make breakfast for myself  
Leave the work for someone else  
People say  
They say that it's just a phase  
They tell me to act my age,  
Well I am_

_On this perfect day,  
Nothing's standing in my way  
On this perfect day,  
When nothing can go wrong  
It's the perfect day,  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
I could stay, forever as I am  
On this perfect day_

I heard Jasper's thoughts, marveling at how perfect Alice was, I smiled, glad that my family was so happy.

_Sun's down  
A little after ten  
I pick up all my friends  
in my Mercedes-Benz_

_Wake up  
Don't tell me it's just a dream  
'Cause when I've had enough  
You'll hear me say,  
Now don't you try to rain on my_

_Perfect day,_

_  
Nothing's standing in my way_

_On this perfect day,  
Nothing can go wrong_

Everyone was enjoying Alice's song. It wasn't what I thought she would pick, but its words had a zest for life that Alice defiantly possessed.

_It's the perfect day,  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
I could stay, forever as I am  
On this perfect day_

_I'm in the race  
But I've already won  
And getting there can  
Be half the fun  
So don't stop me  
Till I'm good and done,  
Don't you try to rain on my_

_Perfect day  
It's the perfect day_

I'd never heard this song before, but I bet the original artist's voice would pale in comparison to Alice's.

_It's the perfect day  
Nothing's gonna bring me down  
I could stay, forever as I am_

_On this perfect day  
Nothing's standing in my way,_

On this perfect day,  
Nothing can go wrong

_I'm in the race  
But I've already won  
And getting there can  
Be half the fun,  
So don't stop me  
Till I'm good and done,  
Don't you try to rain on my_

_Perfect, day_

_On this perfect day_

_  
On this perfect day!_

Alice did a little spin as the song ended, adding to the already roaring applause. Everyone was cheering, clapping, whistling, hooting, or making _some_ kind of noise. If Alice wasn't already rich, she could make millions off of a singing career.

She went back into Jasper's arms, whispering something into his ear. He laughed and I caught "-found the perfect song" out of his sentence, so I guessed that Alice had seen him going next.

Sure enough, Jessica dug into the hat again, and pulled out another folded slip. I noticed that there was only one other name in the hat. I wondered who else had put their name in, but I hadn't didn't remember seeing anyone else writing their name down.

"And next we have…" Jessica dropped the sheet of paper on purpose, trying to create some suspense, "Jasper!" Jasper smirked and started up to the CD case, looking for something specific by the looks of it. I tried to get into his mind to see what he was looking for, but he was blocking me for some reason.

I leaned down to kiss Bella's forehead, realizing that I hadn't kissed her within the last five minutes, which was completely unacceptable. She grinned up at me, showing off the dimples in her cheeks.

Jasper made his was up to the karaoke machine, poking the microphone to hear that strange echo-ish noise. I tried again to read his thoughts but was met only with thoughts of Alice that I did _NOT_ want to see, so I quickly pulled back into my own mind.

Jasper's music started and I immediately recognized the song, knowing that it _was_ perfect, for him and Alice anyway.

**A/N: The song was '****Perfect Day'** **by Hoku. **

**A huge thank you to those who added this story to your favorites!**


	8. Jasper's song

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight ****AND**** all the songs I'm using, I would be freakin' RICH! But I'm not…so I don't…**

**Edward's POV**

The music for Jasper's song started, telling me immediately what it was. I had to admit, Jasper's song was a good one. I'd heard it many times, but never quite been able to picture it in any real situations. Now I could. This song represented everything that Alice was to Jasper.

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin'_

_I'm fallin'_

When Alice had found Jasper, he had been a non-vegetarian vampire, but she had saved him, helped him to become a better person, a person he could actually _live_ with being.

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

I looked sideways at Alice, who was looking at Jasper as if he was the only one in the whole room, and he was looking back at her with the same intensity burning in his eyes.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin'_

_I'm falln'_

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

Jasper's voice was similar to Alice's and everyone in the room was paying close attention, mesmerized by this strange, beautiful voice.

_And all I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin'_

_I'm fallin'_

_I'm fallin'_

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

_And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me._

As the song ended with a melody of piano keys, jasper's gaze locked onto Alice's again, telling her with his eyes how much he loved her. I looked away, feeling like an invader involved in their personal eye-messages.

The applause went on for a few moments more, finally dieing out as Jessica stood up again, removing the last name from the ratty-old hat.

"And the final person concluding tonight's Karaoke blow-out is…" She opened the paper quickly, taking a peek, and then shutting it again, waiting until people started shouting out 'who!' to finally proclaim "Rosalie!"

Rosalie rose gracefully, pulling a cd out of her pocket as she walked up to the cd player. She shoved the cd into the player, saying over her shoulder to Jessica "I don't think you'd have the song I want."

She rose up onto the stage positioning herself in front of the machine with the lyrics on it. The music started and I groaned internally.

Rosalie played this song all the time at home, annoying everyone but Emmett, and I felt sure that he didn't know that she had selected this song. She'd sung this in front of human males once before and half of them had followed her around for a month, trying to impress her. Emmett had _not_ been happy and I doubt he would this time either.

**A/N: Song is '****Saving Me'**** by Nickelback. Awesome song!**


	9. Rosalie's song

**Disclaimer: Me no own no twilight.**

**Edward's POV**

Rosalie was obsessed with herself. She loved to know that she could get a person to do whatever she wanted them to do. She likes the feeling of dozens and dozens of boys chasing after her, trying to get her for themselves. Unfortunately, she is _married_and her husband does not appreciate this. But he made a deal with himself that he would only kill the boys that chased after her all the way to the house. Otherwise he would have already killed most boys in the room.

I was almost as annoyed as Emmett. He could only _SEE_ the boys all get closer to the stage-area, he could only _SEE_ them getting excited.

I could _HEAR_ everything. All those boys thinking disgusting thoughts, about my _sister_! I was going to kill Rosalie for choosing this song.

_I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
That's why whenever I come around  
She's all over you  
I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be on with me_

I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to block out the hungry thoughts of the boys as Rosalie danced around on the stage. All the girls in the crowd were looking murderous, as were Emmett and I.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha   
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha_

I attempted to plug my ears, but every boy was listening to the song intently, so it just echoed around in my mind, leaving gruesome pictures of Rosalie in their wake. I took a few deep breaths that I didn't need, knowing that I couldn't just plug my _brain_! I was trying to consider who I was angrier at; Rosalie, or the hordes of boys watching her.

_Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
Cause if it ain't love  
It just ain't enough to leave my happy home  
Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)   
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See I don't care  
But I know She ain't gonna wanna share_

Rosalie. Defiantly Rosalie. I was going to _kill_ her for putting me through this. I noticed that Jasper was also getting annoyed with the feelings that the boys were giving off, blinking a few times to try and clear his head.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha   
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha_

Now all the men in the family were angry, and in a room full of humans. Bella, still leaning against my chest, seemed to be able to feel my tension. She turned around to face me, knowing what I was going through. She gave me a sympathetic look, wrapping her arms around me to try to ease my suffering.

I thanked whoever what listening that the song was almost over and started counting the approximate seconds until it's ending.

_I know she loves you (I know she loves you)_

_I understand (I understand)_

_I'd probably be just as crazy about you if you were my own man_

_Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)_

_Possibly (possibly)_

_Until then old friend you could just hang with me_

Rosalie's dancing onstage was _not_ helping the thoughts of the boys. I started wondering if it would be considered too rude to just leave now. I looked at my watch groaning internally when I saw that there was still another hour to sit though; Jessica had said that the party ended at midnight and it was eleven-o-clock. I considered acting tired, and leaving, but Bella probably wanted to stay, and I wouldn't leave her, so I was stuck here listening to horny, teenage boys think about my sister.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha_

Rosalie finished with a spin, and a low bow to all the boys that were clapping around the stage. I wasn't sure if she intended to show off her cleavage with the bow, or if she was actually just pleased with the applause she was receiving. She smirked-defiantly aware of the affect her bow was having- as she counted them, breaking her own record for the last time she had sung this in public. I made a mental note to crush that CD later on tonight, after I was done making fun of Emmett for singing Barbie girl.

Rosalie waltzed back over to us, ignoring the train of boys that followed behind her. She sat down next to Emmett, coolly looking at all of us. Emmett, Jasper, and I were all sending her death looks, and her smile faltered a little when she saw Jasper's look.

He was the one who had finally gotten the boys off our trail last time, by making them so sad that most of them were hospitalized. Esme had felt bad about that, but it had distracted the male population long enough for us to leave town on schedule, having stayed in that town for almost 5 years.

Emmett picked Rosalie up bridal style and swiftly carried her out the door. Most of the pathetically human male population tried to find an excuse to follow them, but the girls in the crowd came back up to them and half dragged them back towards their seats.

"That was…interesting." Jessica said, jealousy coloring her tone green. "Anyone else want to have a go?" she looked around at the room, which mostly shook their heads no.

"Anyone have any idea on anything else to do?" Jessica asked, her brain starting to go into panic mode. She didn't want to have the most boring party of the year.

**The next chapter will be the cha-cha slide!**

**The song was '****Don't cha****' by the Pussy Cat Dolls.**

**May the llamas be with all of you!**


	10. Cha cha now ya'll!

**A/N: Still in ****Edward's POV****. As I said, this is the lat chapter unless my wonderful reviewers think of something else.**

**Disclaimer: I always look down on the authors who just put 'I don't own Twilight' for the disclaimer, but I have to admit I'm running out of cute and funny ways to say it…thinks HA! I thought of one! **

**Okay, so this llama appeared one day and said, "You want me to give you the idea for the best story EVER?" I thought about it, but my mommy had always told me not to trust talking llamas, so I said no. I'm guessing the llama went to Stephenie Meyer next… So now, I believe EVERYTHING LLAMAS SAY. **

One of the dorky kids from school raised their hand tentatively, ignoring the looks that they received for raising their hand outside of a classroom.

"Yes?" Jessica called, smirking as the hand fell quickly back to the owner's side.

"How about the cha-cha slide?" The boy asked, thinking how nervous he was that so many people were paying close attention to him at once.

Bella, who was sitting next to me with her legs draped across my lap, blinded me with a brilliant smile. "Yeah!" she said loudly, clearly showing her approval for this so called 'cha-cha slide'. I'd never heard of it before, but her smile showed that it was clearly something she enjoyed. Emmett and Rosalie walked back though the door, smelling _very_ strongly of each other, and I desperately hoped that whatever they had done; they hadn't done in the Volvo. Emmett was smirking, his arm wrapped tightly around Rosalie's waist, clearly showing that she was taken and happy. The boys in the room were still thinking vulgar thoughts and, from the look on Jasper's face, still feeling quite lusty.

The 'cha-cha slide' was seconded by a few more people before Jessica agreed to it, standing up and walking over to a cd rack sitting on a table. She pulled out a cd, and inserted it carefully into the cheap CD player. A loud rapper-like beat started up as everyone scrambled to separate parts of the room. Bella jumped up, taking my hand, and dragged me to a corner of the room opposite of most of the other people. Emmett, knowing that whatever it was Bella would probably trip and make it amusing, came to stand next to us. Alice, always ready for fun, also joined us, dragging Jasper with her. Rosalie remained seated, glaring at Bella for taking her husband away from her. Emmett motioned for Rosalie to come and join us, but she crossed her legs, settling into the brown leather couch.

Bella's face was practically lighting up the room, she was smiling so hard. Her happiness instantly rubbed off onto me, causing my face to also break into a large goofy grin. Bella started bobbing to the beat, and I realized that she was going to _dance_! _MY_ no-dancing-ever-allowed-Bella was really going to dance to a song! And she looked like she was going to enjoy it too!

_This is something new the Casper slide part 2  
featuring the platinum band and this time we're  
gonna get funky( funky, funky, funky)_

_Funky (funky, funky, funky)  
everybody clap your hands (hands)   
clap, clap, clap, clap your hands  
clap, clap, clap, clap your hands  
alright now we gonna do the basic steps_

Everyone in the room started clapping to the beat; my family were the only ones _not_ clapping, except Bella, who was clapping enthusiastically with the rest of the room. She motioned for me to clap too, and mouthed to me 'just do what the dude says.' I nodded to her, understanding the point of the song. I quickly spoke to the rest of my family, at vampire volume and speed, telling them what they were supposed to do. Emmett looked like a little kid on Christmas, doing everything the song said as if his life depended on it.

_To the left  
Take it back now y'all  
One hump this time  
right foot let's stomp  
left foot let's stomp  
cha-cha real smooth  
turn it out_

Emmett appeared to wonder why the DJ had just said 'hump' and when everyone in the room hopped up and down once, he figured out that they didn't mean _that_ type of hump. The rest of my family seemed to greatly sliding right and left, as did beautiful Bella, who was still _dancing!_

_To the left  
Take it back now y'all  
One hump this time  
right foot let's stomp  
left foot let's stomp  
cha-cha now ya'll_

_Now it's time to get funky_

We were the only ones on this side of the room, and some of the people on the other side of the room were whispering to their friends about how they thought they were better at this than us. Unfortunately, Emmett heard them and his competitive streak kicked in. He started using just a _little_ bit of his abilities to make his moved appear twice as graceful and smooth. Alice smiled, having a vision of the competition that was soon to follow.

_To the right now  
to the left  
take it back now y'all  
One hump this time  
One hump this time  
right foot 2 stomps  
left foot 2 stomps  
slide to the left  
slide to the right  
criss cross  
criss cross  
cha-cha real smooth_

My family started to move in sync with each other, making our actions mirror each others. Bella was laughing, honoring the room with the sound of it. She danced this like she'd done it millions of times before, which she probably had; if _everyone_ in the room knew it, then it must be a popular song. My family was _really_ getting the hang of it now, having been confused for a few seconds about 'criss-cross. Bella was noticing how in tune we were with each other and effortlessly joined in, I was surprised that she managed to keep up with our quick movements, but I'd often heard that clumsy people make the best dancers. Well, if that was the case, I intended to enter Bella and I in the dancing Olympics.

_Let's go to work  
To the left  
take it back now y'all  
two humps this time  
two humps this time  
right foot 2 stomps  
left foot 2 stomps  
hands on your knees  
hands on your knees  
get funky with it  
awww yeah_

_Come on!  
cha-cha now y'all_

_Turn it out_

Now, almost everyone on the opposite side of the room was trying to out-dance us. I felt their competitive-ness from Jasper's mind, and I chuckled as I saw Mike Newton fall over himself in his pathetic attempts to impress Bella. His dancing skills were just as bad as his singing 'skills' which meant that he looked like a walrus out of water, that was high on limjack. **[Okay, for full limjack story, see below.**

_To the left  
take it back now y'all  
5 humps this time  
right foot let's stomp  
left foot let's stomp  
right foot again  
left foot again  
right foot let's stomp  
left foot let's stomp  
FREEZE!  
Everybody clap your hands!_

I was almost deafened by the loud clapping, filling every corner of the room. Those kids that had considered themselves too mature to do this 'cha-cha slide' had now all gotten up and joined in the dance, leaving only Rosalie sitting; alone on the couch. She was very irritated by this, and she stood up smoothly, striding through the front door, confident that someone would follow her. No one did.

_Come on y'all  
check it out y'all, huh!_

Everyone was still 'cha-cha-ing' and laughing, while my entire family was laughing at each other (and the humans) but still enjoying themselves thoroughly. I looked over at Bella, who was cha-cha-ing by moving fluidly from one dance position to another. I made a mental note to tell her that she was dancing like a pro, and then dazzle her into letting me teach her how to _really _dance.

_How low can you go?  
Can you go down low?  
All the way to the floor?  
How low can you go?  
Can you bring it to the top?  
Like you never, never stop?  
Can you bring it to the top?  
One hump_

Everyone in the room had inched down slowly to the floor, laying completely on it for a second, before jumping up again to resume the song. My family and I just stood there, watching Bella lay down flat before being the first human to jump up as high as possible.

__

Right foot now  
left foot now y'all  
cha-cha real smooth  
turn it out  
to the left  
take it back now y'all  
one hump this time  
one hump this time  
REVERSE!  
REVERSE!  
Slide to the left  
slide to the right  
REVERSE!  
REVERSE!  
REVERSE!  
REVERSE!  
Cha-cha now y'all  
cha-cha again  
cha-cha now y'all  
cha-cha again  
turn it out

The 'reverse' fazed us for a second, but only a second. I made another mental note to get this song; Bella was laughing and smiling so much I thought her cheeks might burst with happiness. _This_ is what Bella would be missing if I changed her, as she claimed she wanted me to. I stored that away for further thinking, probably when Bella fell asleep.

_  
To the left  
take it back now y'all  
2 humps, 2 humps!  
Right foot let's stomp,  
left foot let's stomp,  
Charlie brown!  
Hop it out now._

My family froze again when the man said 'Charlie Brown' and once again looked to Bella for leadership. She was doing some strange move where she put one arm around her neck, and held her right foot in the other. Then it looked like she tried to make her elbows meet while hopping up and down on her remaining foot. I could tell that _that_ was a disaster in the making and held out my arms in just enough time to catch Bella on her fall. She blushed, still smiling at me, and climbed out of my arms, continuing to dance the remainder of the song.

__

Slide to the right  
slide to the left  
take it back now y'all  
cha-cha now y'all  


_oh yeah_

_um-hm._

_Yea  
Do that stuff  
oh yeah!  
I'm outta here y'all  
PEACE!_

The song drifted to a close, and the laughter of all the people in the room reverberated off the walls, but none comparing to the beauty of Bella's. I read through Jessica's mind that the party was basically over. The rest of the time would just be spent playing inappropriate games that I didn't want Bella involved in. I scooped her up off the ground, calling softly to my family that we were leaving, they confirmed with their thoughts that they had heard and disappeared out the door ahead of us.

"Edward!" Bella protested, "I don't want to leave yet!"

I heard a particular thought from Mike Newton that almost made me turn around right there in the middle of a room full of children and tear his heart out. I prayed to anyone listening that Newton wouldn't voice his request. Of course Mike, being the love-struck-idiot that he is, raised his hand with an idea.

"Mike?" Jessica said, still giggling from the cha-cha slide.

"Anyone wanna play 'spin the bottle'?" Mike said, making a low, almost unheard growl come out my throat. He was looking directly at Bella, and she met his gaze for a split second before turning back to me whispering "Let's go."

**A/N: This is the last chapter!!! I'm sorry if anyone wanted more, but my idea-bank has gone bankrupt for this story. Over 200 reviews! (230 counting Murmmer's special review) I am shocked speechless! Thank you so much to all of ya'll and I'll post the song list in the next chapter.**

**Thank you so much to all of ya'll and this has been so much fun writing, and reading all of the reviews! I love everyone who reviewed, especially those who added it to their favorites. **

**Again, thank you all so much! **

**Love, Llama mama23**

**[Okay, the 'limjack' joke in here is related to a drug test that we had at school one day. It asked us things like 'how many times a week do you do drugs' and 'on average, how many cans of beer do you drink per month' and stupid things like that… But on the back page it asks things like, 'have you done marijuana' 'have you done heroin' questions similar to that, and one of the questions was 'have you done limjack?' They made up a drug name! To see who was taking it seriously and who was bubbling in the worst choices for each (hehe, guess which one I was…) **

**Anyways, I think it's hilarious, and when someone does something stupid, I say 'were you smoking limjack?' or something similar to that effect. (and to those wondering, I am POSETIVE that it is ****not**** a real drug…they ****MADE IT UP**

**REVIEW****! Is it possible for me to reach 400? crosses fingers**


	11. Song list

**Song list for Karaoke night**

Bella

Feels like home –Chantal Kreviazuk

Mike 

I'm too sexy- Right said Fred

Edward

Don't wanna miss a thing-Aerosmith

Jessica 

Girlfriend- Avril Lavigne

Emmett

Barbie girl-Aqua

Buttons- Pussy cat dolls

Alice

Perfect day- Hoku

Jasper

Saving me-Nickelback

Rosalie

Don't cha?-Pussy cat dolls

Everyone

Cha-cha slide- Mr. C the slide man

**Sorry, but it won't show the web adresses when I try to post them. They are REALLY bugging me on my profile, so I'm gong to delete them... If you REALLY want to heard them, just go to either Myspace, Youtube, or itunes, and search for them. (The names and artists are above)**

**Love ya'll! **

**Llama mama23**


End file.
